Express this number in scientific notation. $11{,}770{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{1}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $11{,}770{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{1}.177 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$